


Glossophilia

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Language Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Could I entice you to speak Zemnian more often? In bed, I mean."Caleb looks back to him, frowning. "Why? It is not a pretty language. Nor an especially interesting one, not like Infernal."Molly can feel his tail switch from figure-eights to swishing back and forth, and that damnable appendage is why his poker face with Caleb is so terrible. "You think Infernal is interesting?"Molly is all too familiar with what other things Caleb findsinteresting.





	Glossophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme.  
For the most part, **bold text** indicates Infernal and _italicized text_ indicates Zemnian.

"Hey," Molly says, tail tracing lazy figure-eights in the air as he crosses his arms underneath his chin, "What was the thing you said right before you came?"

"Hm?" Caleb looks up from where he's wiping Molly's cum from the insides of his thighs and raises an eyebrow quizzically.

"It was something in Zemnian. I'm just curious what it meant."

"Ah." Caleb feels his face turn pink. What he had said was _Mollymauk, I love you, fuck, you feel so good,_ but there's a large part of that statement that he isn't ready to share. "I said that your cock felt so good inside of me and that I was going to come. And then I did."

"I liked it." Molly's smile is lecherous, and Caleb has to look away before he's tempted back into bed.

"_Ja,_ well, I was a little too distracted to remember Common."

"Darling, that's high praise. Always an ego boost to hear that you fucked a man so well he forgot his second language." Molly props his head up with one hand on his chin, and cocks his head. "Could I entice you to speak Zemnian more often? In bed, I mean."

Finally Caleb looks back to him, frowning. "Why? It is not a pretty language. Nor an especially interesting one, not like Infernal."

Molly can feel his tail switch from figure-eights to swishing back and forth, and that damnable appendage is why his poker face with Caleb is so terrible. "You think Infernal is interesting?"

Caleb looks away from him again, cheeks glowing red. "_Ja,_ it is very… guttural. Very primal."

"You think it's hot!" Molly can't keep the note of triumphant out of his voice. Sure, he's noticed minor reactions here and there to him speaking Infernal, but he didn't know Caleb felt _quite_ so strongly about it. And Caleb calling it interesting is definitely an admission of horniness. Molly is all too familiar with what other things Caleb finds _interesting._

As expected, Caleb only blushes darker and focuses back on cleaning himself up.

"Well. You know what _I_ think is hot? You speaking Zemnian. I know you think it's not pretty or interesting, but I only get to hear it when you're so lost in pleasure you can't translate anything to Common."

"Mollymauk," Caleb says, "are you asking me to talk dirty to you in Zemnian?"

"I don't know. Are _you_ asking _me_ to talk dirty to _you_ in Infernal?" 

Caleb thinks about it, then, much to Molly's surprise, nods. "I would like that."

Molly can feel himself starting to get hard again against the mattress, and he has to will himself to calm down. They have things to do tomorrow and there's no time for a second round. Not right now, anyways. But the thought of a language-play session at some point in the near future has him nearly vibrating with excitement. 

By the time Caleb finishes washing up and climbs back into bed, Molly is half-asleep. He’s just awake enough to worm his way closer to the heat of Caleb’s body and pull himself close. He falls asleep like that, drooling on Caleb’s chest, and sleeps deeply.

\---

The day they had agreed on for the language date finally arrives, and Molly starts as soon as Caleb gets home. He stalks him through the house, walking and talking and occasionally dropping a word or two in the deep, harsh tones of Infernal. Caleb can pick up what he means via context clues- unless, of course, Molly is just outright lying to make things sound sexier than they are. Caleb wouldn’t put it past him to growl the ingredients of a recipe into his ear and get some perverse pleasure out of knowing he was making Caleb wet talking about spinach. 

When Caleb starts to unbutton his shirt to change into something more comfortable, Molly presses himself to his back and slides his hands underneath the fabric, resting on the flat plane of Caleb's stomach. Then he stretches up so he can whisper into Caleb's ear.

**"I can't wait to fuck you, darling. I'm going to have you coming on my cock over and over."**

Caleb doesn't know exactly what he said, but he doesn't care. The deep, harsh sound of Molly's voice rumbles in his chest and travels down his spine to spark heat in the pit of his stomach. He leans back into Molly just a little and undoes the next button of his shirt.

_"Are you saying filthy things to me, dear? Saying what you'd like to do to me? I know what you're trying to do, lovely, and it's working."_

Molly's hands slip lower to rest on his hips, and he uses his hold on Caleb to grind against his ass. He's half-hard already, and Caleb feels his face starting to get warm. Molly’s fingers dance along the waist of his pants, teasingly circling the button but making no move to undo it. 

**”I’ll bet you’re wet right now, aren’t you? You’ve probably been thinking about this all day, thinking about me telling you how lovely and desperate you are when you can’t even understand what I’m saying. If I put my hand between your legs, would you be dripping for me already?”**

Caleb draws a sharp breath in through his nose, head rolling back to rest on Molly’s shoulder. He can feel himself getting wetter the more Molly talks, and he wants to even the score.

_”I'm sure you already know, but gods, Mollymauk, I’m so wet for you. Much more of this teasing and I could take your cock with no preamble. Sometimes I wonder if you can smell my precome, you always seem to know-"_

"My name sounds so pretty when you're speaking in your native tongue," Molly says in Common, breath warm on Caleb's neck.

"_Ja?_ You enjoy my... native tongue?" 

Molly can't quite see Caleb's face from where he's positioned, but he doesn't need a visual to know there's a shit-eating grin on his features. So he does the only thing he can, which is pop the button on Caleb's pants and cup him through his underwear. He can feel that Caleb is burning hot and the thin fabric is damp, and he has to bite his lip.

"Seems I'm not the only one enjoying myself. Maybe I can use my own native tongue to help you enjoy yourself a bit more." He bites at the juncture of Caleb's neck and shoulder before soothing over it with his tongue for emphasis. Caleb shivers against him, then grinds his ass against Molly's cock again.

"Please…"

"Ah-ah. You can do better than that. Beg me."

_"You are going to pay for this, my dear."_

"Funny how that didn't sound like begging."

Caleb takes a moment to swallow his pride, and focuses instead on the ache between his legs and the promise of a mouth on his dick. "Mollymauk, _Schatz,_ please, I need your tongue, _bitte_, I need you to suck me off-"

**"Gods, you're such a needy little thing sometimes, you know that? So desperate for anything I'll give you.** Aaand I wanted to hear you beg in Zemnian but you sounded so very pretty just now I think I'll allow it." His hands find Caleb's waistband and start to push his pants down. Caleb tries to help but gets his hands batted away.

**"Right now we go at my pace, and I'm not nearly done with you yet."**

Despite his words, Molly isn't feeling especially patient, so he doesn't make Caleb wait too long before he pushes his pants down his thighs, and his underwear soon after. With no fabric left between them, it's almost _sinfully_ easy to stroke his fingers between Caleb's slick folds.

"Oh, _darling_," Molly moans before he can stop himself, "gods, sweet thing, I didn't even _know_ you could get this wet." He doesn't realize he's speaking in Common until it's too late and he bites his lip, hoping Caleb is too focused on his fingers to catch how damnably _smitten_ Molly sounded just now. It's so much easier to disguise fondness when all of Infernal sounds so harsh.

Based on the way Caleb's hips shift down, trying to get more contact, Molly thinks he's probably safe.

"_Only for you,_" Caleb whines breathily, and Molly wishes more than anything he knew what he was saying. 

He’ll settle for hearing more of those lovely, breathy sounds, though, so he drags his fingers through the slick up to Caleb’s cock, hot and firm and so very sensitive. Molly takes it between two fingers and strokes slowly. 

**”Darling boy, you’re so hard for me. Do you have any idea how much I love you?”**

His voice falters as he realizes what he just said. Then he realizes that Caleb has _no idea_ what he just said. That he can say every stupid, sappy thing he’s been thinking about this disaster of a wizard for months and months, and Caleb will be none the wiser. 

**”Gods, Caleb Widogast, I cannot believe how tightly you’ve got me wrapped around your little finger.”** Molly continues to jerk Caleb off, keeping with the same slow pace even as Caleb tries to rock his hips forward to speed him up. **”You’re the only one I think about when I jack off anymore. Yours is the only face I want to come to- and come on, sometimes, if I’m being perfectly honest.”**

“Mollymauk… please, _I want to come, love, please-_"

"You're so pretty when you beg me, sweet thing." Molly's hand stills, and when he pulls it from between Caleb's thighs, the noise he gets in response is adorably pitiful. "Shh, here," and he turns Caleb to face him before sinking to his knees and pulling Caleb's pants the rest of the way down with him. "I'd much rather have you coming on my tongue."

Caleb's fingers curl in Molly's hair, pulling him forward until his nose is up against Caleb's stomach. Anticipation and excitement spark in him like flint and steel at the rough handling, and Molly tries to pull back a bit, just to see how serious he is.

Apparently he's very serious because Caleb's fingers tighten and he holds Molly's head firmly where it is.

"Then suck me off already, _Liebling._ I'm getting impatient."

Molly lets out a shuddering breath, and allows Caleb to push him down until his lips are all but pressed to Caleb's cock. He parts them, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. There are tears in the corners of his eyes from the sharp pain of having his hair pulled, and he tries desperately to not think about how hard he is.

_"Just like that, Mollymauk. Your mouth feels so good, gods, I wish I could use it just like this whenever I wanted. And you would love that, wouldn't you? Letting me fuck your filthy mouth any time I wanted to."_

And then, in Common, "Harder. Get me off, _Schatz,_ I want to come on those pretty lips of yours."

Molly moans around him and licks at the sensitive head of Caleb's cock as he sucks harder. The stinging ache in his scalp is distant as Caleb uses his grip to keep Molly still. He’s grinding against Molly, into his mouth, and one long, firm lick up the underside of Caleb’s dick followed by a hard suck is what finally tips him over the edge. He swears in Zemnian and keeps Molly’s face between his thighs as he shudders. Molly, for his part, is moaning and whining at the taste of Caleb and the feeling of his hair being pulled, and when Caleb finally shoves his head away, a string of spit and come stretch from his lips to the head of Caleb’s cock. It’s so pink and hard and shiny with slick, and Molly would be more than happy to just suck him off all night, make him come again and again until he’s satisfied.

“_Scheiße,_” Caleb gasps, “Mollymauk. You really do have a devil’s tongue.”

Molly sticks out said tongue and winks. Then he licks his lips, cleaning off a decent portion of the mess on his face. Caleb takes a step back and sinks onto the bed, legs spread just wide enough for Molly to see his cunt.

"Take your clothes off and come kiss me," he says, still a bit breathless, and how can Molly refuse when Caleb is flushed and sweaty and so incredibly beautiful?

He undresses quickly and gracelessly, throwing his pants to the side as hard as he can. Once he's naked, his knees come to rest on either side of Caleb's hips and his cock brushes against his belly as he leans in for a kiss. Caleb's tongue swipes at his lower lip, and he groans at the taste of himself. Then his hands come to Mollymauk's shoulders and he pulls him down onto the bed, never pulling away. Molly makes a surprised noise into Caleb's mouth but lets himself fall.

He thrusts jerkily against the soft warmth of Caleb's stomach, precome smearing across the skin, and moans. Caleb licks hungrily into his mouth, holding him close, and Molly thinks that there's a real possibility that there are cartoon hearts floating above his head.

They don't pull apart until Molly's lungs are burning and he has to gasp for breath. Caleb is panting too, and he presses a small, chaste kiss to Molly's forehead before rolling him over and clambering on top of his hips. He shifts so that Molly's cock is snug between his stomach and Caleb's cunt, and he nearly cries from the sensation.

"I'm going to ride you, _Schatz,_ and you're not going to come until I have. Any questions?"

**"I'll be good for you,"** he murmurs, **" but next time, I want to fuck you on your hands and knees like the animal you are.”**

"If that was a threat," Caleb says smoothly, "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch it."

"Not a threat," Molly responds, "just an aspiration, really."

"Oh? Are you not satisfied with what you're getting? Looking forward to something better?" He rolls his hips down, cunt hot and wet against Molly's cock as he reaches up to pin Molly's wrists over his head.

"Nothing could ever be better than this," Molly says softly, and _damn_ him for catching feeling this badly.

Caleb's face softens, and he leans down to give Molly a kiss that, quite frankly, is far too chaste given their current position. But Molly presses into it like Caleb's lips are an oasis and he's been lost in the desert for weeks.

_"I love you,"_ Caleb murmurs, breath warm against Molly's lips, and the way he says it makes Molly think that- just maybe, he might've said-

**"I love you too."**

"Be good for me, _Schatz,_" Caleb says, and reaches down between them to take Molly's cock in hand and angle it up.

"For you? Always." Mollymauk feels his breath catch in his throat as Caleb guides the head of his dick into himself, the wet, tight heat of him almost too much to bear. **"Fuck--"**

_"Gods, Molly, you fill me so well, I love the way you feel inside me-*_ Caleb is moving slowly, savoring every inch of Mollymauk, but soon enough he's fully seated and rocking gently. _"If your mouth was made to suck my cock, then your dick was made to fill me. You fit perfectly inside of me, darling, and you feel so fucking good."_

**"You are so godsdamned beautiful, you stupid, handsome bastard, riding me and telling me secrets I'll never understand. Well, here's a secret for you-"** He bucks his hips up into Caleb, earning a gasp and a sharp tug on his nipple. **"I am in love with you, Caleb Widogast, and if I could stay right here forever, I would. Close to you."**

Caleb's eyes are screwed shut and his head is tilted back as he takes breath after shuddering breath. _"I'm so close, darling, just from your voice,_ keep talking, _please-"_

Molly's hips snap up into him again on instinct and it takes him a second to find his voice. **"Y-you feel so good around me, look so good when you're fucking your brains out on my cock, gods, Caleb, I love you, I love you, I--"**

_"I need you, fuck, please Mollymauk, please, I love you, I'm so close-"_ Caleb brings his hand between his legs to rub himself as he rides Molly, and it's not long until he's opening his mouth in a silent scream and coming around Molly, tight and wet and gorgeous.

And Molly, he's trying so fucking hard to hold off, but the combination of Caleb gasping his name as his cunt tightens around him is too much for him- would be too much for any mortal being, really. He buries himself deep and spills inside of Caleb with a choked cry.

"Molly… Mollymauk…" Caleb is speaking to him softly, but it feels like his brain is in a haze. There's a hand on his cheek, stroking gently, and lips pressed softly against his own. He groans in response, but kisses back. Then the weight is lifting off his hips and Caleb whines softly as Molly slips free of him.

"Ah…" he says, and Molly glances over to see Caleb pulling his hand from between his legs. There's cum on it, both his and Caleb's, and his heart nearly stops when Caleb catches his gaze, lowers his eyelids, and slowly licks the mess from his fingers. He hums against his hand, and Molly feels like he's about to pass out.

"We taste good together, _Schatz_. But you've made a mess of me, and I think you should clean it up."

Molly's voice is hoarse when he says, "Come here, darling, sit on my face-"

And Caleb does, settling himself on his knees, hovering above Molly's face. He parts his labia with one hand and twines his fingers into Molly's curls with the other. The angle is awkward, but Mollymauk can still see his cum starting to ooze from Caleb, and he wants nothing more than to taste it, the _salty-musky-bitter_ flavor of them combined.

"Please, sweet boy," he breathes out, and it's almost a whine, but when he tries to lift his head, Caleb holds him down.

"Patience, _Liebling._" Slowly, he brings his hips down and sighs when the slick, firm heat of Molly's tongue presses into him. "So very good."

It's everything Molly was hoping for- hot and salty and messy and familiar and, as he uses his thumb to stroke Caleb's dick slowly, he _moans_ and rocks his hips downward. Mollymauk takes that as a good sign, and continues to lick Caleb clean while stroking him. His cunt is so soft and slick and warm around Molly’s tongue, and he gets so lost in the taste and feel of it that he almost doesn’t notice Caleb coming around him for the third time tonight. He’s not allowed to linger, this time- Caleb moves off of him almost immediately, breathing hard. Molly rolls onto his side to face him, and rests his head on his hand. He can feel his tail swishing lazily behind him, but he ignores it.

“So I feel like that went well.”

Caleb snorts, and sinks down so he’s lying across from Mollymauk. “I would say so, _ja_. Will you tell me what you said? At least some of it?”

Molly’s heart beats a little faster. “Maybe. Will you tell _me_ any of yours?”

Caleb gives him a small smile. “Maybe. But right now I’m going to wash up and eat dinner. Care to join me?”

“But of course, **beloved**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, let me know! Comments make my day.


End file.
